


Titfuck

by greensaysk (opacre)



Series: DK Fuck [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: Vane has magnificent tits.
Relationships: Percival/Vane/Lancelot/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: DK Fuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850578
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Titfuck

Percival goes first because of course he does.

He’s all smirks and cocksureness as he straddles Vane’s chest, a light touch of pink across his cheeks as he confidently presses the pectorals together while Vane flushes.

“Enjoying this, are we, puppy?” drawls the redhead as he pushes forward and there it is, there’s that long hot erection being squeezed between his pectorals, the tip of it brushing the bottom of his chin and leaving a damp sticky spot. Vane is a mess of embarrassment and arousal and he bursts out before he dies of it.

“Shut up, Percy!” Vane sputters and Percival throatily laughs, small chuckles lightly accompanying him. Vane gasps as _more_ hands start squeezing, rough and soft, on his sides, on his chest, in the depth of his abdomen behind Percival as he rocks back and forth. Vane’s short, high gasps start accompanying every squeeze, every press together as Percival’s cock slides back and forth in the valley of his chest and he hears the redhead’s breath start coming faster.

“Take some pride, Vane,” Percival groans as his hips slide faster and faster and Vane starts to pant, his hands uselessly fluttering around as his cheeks burn and his body tingles where the erection is dragging along his skin. “Oh, but your pectorals are perfection.” There’s a flash of a dirty smirk as Percival leans forward, one hand dropping next to Vane’s head while the other grasps his chin. He keeps rolling, faster and faster as he pants in Vane’s face while the hands of the other knights are pushing and pressing Vane’s chest to squeeze around Percival’s hard length. “Perfect tits for fucking.”

Vane’s cry is muffled by Percival’s bruising kiss, the redhead groaning and greedily licking at his lips as his come starts to sprinkle along his chest, sliding down his neck, splashing against his chin.

“Percy,” Vane pants and then Percival gracefully slides off, pinning his arm as he pants to catch his breath and Vane is staring wide eyed and red-faced as Siegfried takes his place, looming large and hard and thick above him. Vane swallows with a suddenly dry mouth at its girth and he shudders as hands mold his tits around it, hot thick flesh pressing back into his own and he can’t help his moan as he feels the sticky remnants of Percival’s release binding them closer together.

Siegfried hums as he thrusts right into the warm tight space of Vane’s pectorals and Vane pants with his mouth open, licking his lips absently as the wet head brushes against the bottom of his cheek. “Percival’s right,” Siegfried murmurs and Vane tilts his head up instinctively as he thrusts harder, wide blue eyes fixed on that thick cock. “You have magnificent tits, Vane.”

Vane unconsciously moves his head closer, he can feel his warm breath cascading back to him, that thick flesh so close to his mouth, his shoulders lifting to get closer and he briefly gets barely his lips around the head, sucking on it, swirling his tongue around while it pulses.

He yelps and whines when Percival makes _tsk_ ing sounds as he shoves his shoulders down and Siegfried roughly grabs his wrist and pins him away.

“Don’t be greedy,” Siegfried chides, lips twitching as he stills his hips and Vane makes protesting noises, squirming. Vane sees Siegfried’s eyes widen and close and he feels a surge of pleasure as he flexes his pectorals, feels them twitching and fluttering around Siegfried’s cock and he pants and is so, _so_ happy he never told them about figuring out how to flex his muscles when he was bored one day.

“Vane,” groans Siegfried and there he goes and Vane shivers as he feels more hot come splatter on him, mixing with Percival’s, sticking to his skin and he drags his tongue across his lips and imagines he can taste a salty bitterness.

“Oh, Vane,” he hears an amused voice say and he opens his eyes and there’s Lancelot, grinning down at him as Siegfried keeps pinning his wrist down while he gasps his recovery and he feels Percival sucking at his fingers and his cock is painfully, deliciously hard and he is so, so close to coming without even being touched. “Always the troublemaker.”

“Lancey,” Vane whines and then he moans because Lancelot wastes no time, rocking back and forth roughly as Siegfried’s mass presses one tit in and Percival presses the other one and there Lancelot goes, fucking his tits. “Lancey, fuck!”

“You’re a Knight of the White Dragons, Vane, mind your tongue,” Lancelot says severely but there’s a mischievous look in his eyes. Vane only has a moment to glimpse it before a hand at the back of his head pushes him forward and he moans loud and long because there’s the salty taste he craved as Lancelot’s fingers swipe against his neck and shove further into his mouth, his tongue frantically darting as his sucks at his fingers. He feels Lancelot shudder against his chest as he fucks harder between his tits.

“Good job, Vane,” Lancelot pants as he fucks harder and harder and he pushes his fingers in and out rhythmically, dancing with Vane’s desperate tongue. “You’re doing such a good job, I’m almost there, come on.”

“Lancey,” Vane moans, voice garbled around the sticky fingers and so hard he can barely think but think he does and he closes his eyes and focuses on flexing his muscles, flexing his tits, and he hears Lancelot’s shout and there it is, there’s another hot spurt against his chest, feels Lancelot pull back, feels him drag his cock around Vane’s pectoral, come dropping against his nipple and Vane’s desperately thrusting his hips up, desperate for release, desperate to be squeezed.

“Vane,” Lance says and he opens his eyes to see dark blue eyes staring back down at him and he looks down as Lancelot pulls his fingers free from his mouth, trail them down his saliva slick chin. Vane watches Lancelot spread the mess on his chest, spread Percival and Siegfried and Lancelot’s semen all across his pectorals, thumbed against his nipples.

“Vane,” Siegfried growls and he feels his wrists pinned to the floor with one large hand and Siegfried’s hot breath against his ear as his other hand joins Lancelot’s in smearing the sticky come into Vane’s skin, hot and trailing down the middle of his chest.

“Vane,” drawls Percival and that’s Percival’s hand tracing the edge of his pectorals in come, Percival’s hand around his cock squeezing and jerking up and down as Vane’s hips twitch.

“Come,” they say and _squeeze his tits_ and Vane’s vision dissolves into white-hot flashes as he screams and comes with the feel of sticky pearly come against his chest and he slumps as he feels his release slide down his cock, slide and puddle between his legs, and feels completely, blissfully fucked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Kinktober 2018 and never posted. You all have my friend soundlolgic to thank for dragging me into GBF and subsequently Dragon Knight porn.


End file.
